laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tjcool007
__TOC__ You can leave your messages for me here... Found this picture Hey. I found this picture on the Internet. It made me smile, so I thought I'd show it to you! SophiaDena13 07:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps... Hey, I was sat there thinking (like I normally am), and I thought 'If Lando's hometown at 17 was Montdol, does that mean Montdol is the professor's hometwon as well?' If it works like that, then on the professor's page, it should say Montdol instead of London (unless Montdol is in London, but that's beside the point). Also on the trailers, the professor acts like he knows the place. SophiaDena13 23:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oops..... I didn't know the stub category shouldn't be at the top, i thought that it should be at the top so user can see that the page needs help. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you know? Hey, you said on your profile that you have the US version of Lost Future, so is the Gilded 7 Casino called Lucky Casino Number 7 on yours? Just need to confirm. SophiaDena13 15:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Just wanted to say hi. Hi! Oh, by the way, you know the beginning of the Eternal Diva, when Luke is talking, I was positive that he was going to say "I do most of the cleaning, because the professor can't be asked." instead of "because he doesn't have the time." LOL SophiaDena13 20:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeey there! Hi! We're making a conference on the chat applet so we can talk about Layton and other things! Wanna come? I'm calling everybody I see. --Layton Fan 123 12:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thnx! I've always wanted to help make a good wiki ^_^ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Katia Spajić (talk • ) (So Far Rumors) OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://airstrip-one.tumblr.com/post/3582107433 check the link, it shows that Lando is the MASKED GENTLEMAN!!!!!!!!! My friend said it to me and i looked up te link and got suprised, she said that there were many blogs showing that the Masked Gentleman is Lando! Though until the English game is released or someone released the cutscenes im not sure if it's true. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Administration ﻿SophiaDena13 said I could be an admin but she couldn't get it to work right. She redirected me to you. My internet at home wasn't working yesterday so i couldn't ask. Now without further ado, can I be an admin?Wattz 14:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat hey, can you chat with me on the layton wiki chat? I have no other person to chat with and it would be interesting to chat ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Believe me, I'm not interesting to chat with :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww........ :( anyways, what do you think of the (so far rumors) that i left on your talk page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Alliance Hi, I am an admin from Kid Icarus Wiki. I'd like to know if your wiki is interested in joining a video game wiki alliance. The alliance has the internet's top wikis on Trauma Center, Drawn to Life, Nintendogs, Custom Robo, and Kid Icarus. The main goal of the alliance is to improve each wiki by sharing traffic, sharing ideas, and promoting interlinking. This wiki wouldn't have to give up any rights or anything (you don't even have to link back if you don't want to, though we would appreciate it), all we ask is for someone from this wiki to check out the site every week or two and take part in wiki discussions. Anyway, that's all, just send me a message when you get a chance. Thank you. --Vhehs2 22:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi, if im correct were you the one who gave me rollback rights? Because i was able to rollback an edit of a vandilizer intead of undoing a revision. Though i am grateful for the rollback rights. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Layton Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Purge ﻿Hi. I was viewing the history of a page earlier, but on the list of actions (Edit, move, history, et cetera), one of them was Purge. I was just curious as to what it does before I check and blow up a page or something. So, what is it anyway? Wattz2000 18:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Last Specter? Is this the english name or the Europe name? Wattz2000 15:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Twitter's blocked at my school, but thanks for putting it up. Last Specter, huh. Sounds...different.Wattz2000 15:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC)